


Sex it up!

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Shake It Up!
Genre: F/F, Porn Watching, Scissoring, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CeCe realizes how hot Rocky is. She then sets her sights on to seduce her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex it up!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. I've been working on some things.

CeCe Jones watched her best friend practice her dance. Rocky Blue kept repeating her part of the dance for tomorrow's show. It needed to be perfect, just like everything else she did. CeCe was so enthralled by Rocky's dancing, she didn't hear her ask for feedback.  
"CeCe!"  
"What?" CeCe said, snapping out of her daze.   
"How was that?"   
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Can you do it one more time?"   
"Fine." Rocky said as she counted herself off and began the dance at the beginning. CeCe paid attention to Rocky. It was the first time she ever really watched Rocky dance and she couldn't help but notice how Rocky's ass swayed to the beat. Back and Forth, Back and Forth. CeCe could feel her panties dampen. At that moment she knew that she needed Rocky Blue, badly.   
"Hey, that was pretty good! How about you take a break and we can go watch that new movie that I got?" CeCe says, standing up and hoping her short skirt would cover the wet patch.  
"Sounds good!" Rocky says, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

When they were both in CeCe's room, she secretly locked the door behind her. She then reached under her bed and pulled out a DVD case.  
"What are we going to watch?" Rocky asks, sitting down on the bed.   
"One of my favorites." CeCe says with a mischievous grin. Suddenly, two girls are having sex on the television.   
"Umm... What is this?!" Rocky says uncomfortably.   
"Sex it up. It's a porn of our show."   
"Why would someone make this?"  
"Some people think it would be so hot if we had sex."  
"Are you one of those people?"  
"Yes. I want to make you come hard."   
"Perfect." Rocky pushes her redheaded friend onto the bed and pulls off her top. The girls lose all of their clothes as fast as they can. Since Rocky is on top, she positions herself so that their kitties are touching. She then begins to gyrate her hips, sending pleasure through both girls.   
"Ohhh yeah Rocky, right there. Ohh!" CeCe moans as she gropes herself. Watching Rocky's tits bounce makes her horny. CeCe needs release and she needs it quick. She continues to use one hand to group herself as she sticks a finger in her ass.   
"I want to come with you." Rocky says between breathes.   
"Ok, watch the porn. This is the best part."   
CeCe says, preparing herself. As if on cue, the pornstar Rocky and CeCe begin to scream and squirt on each other. Watching their pornstar clones come is enough for the other girls.   
"CeCe Yes!"  
"Shit Rocky!" They both scream in unison as juices go flying.   
"I should probably head home." Rocky says, lightly kissing CeCe.   
"Oh no. You are spending the night here. Right here." CeCe says, rubbing her taint.   
"Don't mind if I do." Rocky says, pulling away CeCe's hand.


End file.
